This invention relates to devices by which tools and other implements can be organized and carried within containers of the five gallon bucket type.
Holder devices have previously been provided for use in carrying tools, implements, sporting equipment and the like in containers of the five gallon bucket type. Such buckets are readily available and are of a size which makes it convenient to carry and store a variety of tools, implements and other equipment.
Among the tool holders previously suggested is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,243 issued to Deyesso et al. The device of the Deyesso patent comprises a circular ring which is snugly fit within the inner diameter of the bucket. Openings or flutes are formed about the ring for supporting the tools. Among the drawbacks and limitations of such a tool holder is that it can only fit with a relatively narrow range of bucket sizes. Separate spacers must be installed for fitting the ring into buckets which are oversize. Another disadvantage with the tool holder of the Deyesso patent is that fasteners must be used to fixedly attach the ring to the bucket wall with the result that it is more difficult to mount and dismount the holder.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a tool holder of the type described which obviates many of the disadvantages and limitations of prior art tool holders.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool holder of the type described which permits a single holder to be universally used with containers of a wider range of diameters without the use of separate adapters or spacers.
Another object is to provide a tool holder of the type described which is easily mounted and firmly secured to a bucket without the requirement of fasteners, and which can be rapidly dismounted as required.
Another object is to provide a tool holder of the type described comprised of a plurality of separate module units of varying size and configuration by which different modules can be mounted together in combination within a bucket for carrying a variety of tools, implements and other equipment.